Four Little Engines (episode)
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 4 |series_no=4.05 |number=83 |sts_episode=Wildlife |released= * October 20, 1995 * April 26, 1996 * October 14, 1996 * May 13, 1997 * January 20, 1998 * July 26, 2009 |previous=You Can't Win |next=A Bad Day for Sir Handel}} Four Little Engines is the fifth episode of the fourth series. It is based on the stories Skarloey Remembers and Old Faithful from The Railway Series book of the same name. Plot Edward is on his way to the Works to be mended. He later meets a narrow gauge engine called Skarloey, who is resting in a shed and is lonely, because his friend Rheneas is going to be mended. The two talk for a while until some workmen come to take Edward. Edward says goodbye and that Skarloey's railway is lovely before leaving. Meanwhile, Sir Handel is having issues with some coaches. His punishment has ended and tries to be kind to the coaches but they refuse to trust him and become awkward and rude. When he has to stop due to a flock of sheep straying onto the line, the coaches angrily think that he deliberately bumped them, so they lurch into Sir Handel and bump him off the rails. Not even a disaster strikes and no one is hurt, but Sir Handel limps home. With no engine to take the passengers home, Skarloey volunteers and goes to fetch the coaches. When Skarloey arrives, he scolds the coaches for their behaviour and how they could have hurt their passengers. The coaches apologize and as soon as the guard blows his whistle, Skarloey's journey begins. Skarloey stops at every station making good time until they get to a hill. Skarloey thinks it would be easy when they go down, but it is not, as his springs become weak from age and the rail joints jar his wheels. But as soon they come down the hill his springs become completely broken, tilting him on one side. His driver says they now need a bus to take the passengers. Skarloey refuses the idea as he is determined to get them back to the last station. Later, James waits impatiently at the station but Skarloey makes it on time. James collects the passengers and takes them home. Everyone is pleased, but Skarloey reflects afterwards that he is in no state to pull trains, but is delighted when his driver tells him he will be mended and that he deserves it. Characters * Edward * Skarloey * James * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas * Percy * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Annie and Clarabel * Terence * Mrs. Kyndley * Farmer Finney * One Little Boy Locations * Valley View * Rheneas * Callan * Skarloey Engine Sheds * Crovan's Gate Yards * Crovan's Gate * Glennock * Rheneas Viaduct * The Works Trivia * Despite being the fifth episode of the fourth series, This episode actually takes place after the events of A Bad Day for Sir Handel and Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady. * This marks the last time that Sir Handel and Peter Sam are referred to as Falcon and Stuart. * This is the only episode in the entire series named after a Railway Series book, as opposed to one of its individual stories. It is also one of a handful of episodes adapted from two Railway Series stories. * James has different whistle sounds for the rest of the series. * This is the first episode in which: ** An engine has problems with springs, the second being Springtime for Diesel. ** An engine is pushed by a coach, the second being Hasty Hannah. Goofs * When Edward passes Skarloey, some of his wheels are not moving. * In the Crovan's Gate scene, either Thomas or Duck has James' whistle sound and Annie is facing the wrong way. * After Skarloey leaves Crovan's Gate, the coaches lose their faces. * When Skarloey says, "It'll be better downhill," the stripe on his tank is crooked. * Skarloey becomes crooked before the spring breaks. * In a rare still, there are four coaches behind Sir Handel instead of three when he is bumped off the rails. * In a rare still, red and black wires are seen underneath Sir Handel's cab. * The front coach on Skarloey's train is swapped with another, as the bufferbeam is lower when being coupled. * When the narrator says "The coaches stood at the platform," Duck and his train are not in the background. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Four Little Engines In Other Languages Home Media Releases * ABC For Kids - Bumper Collection * Truck Loads of Fun * The Complete Series 4 DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Essential Collection (Five Disc Collection) * Trainloads of Thomas Fun * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.3 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.5 * Look Out! Look Out! A Great Crisis GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 NOR * Anniversary (Norwegian VHS/DVD) * The Old Coach (Norwegian VHS/DVD) DK * Four Little Locomotives and Other Stories MYS * Four Little Engines and Other Thomas Adventures * One Good Turn and Other Adventures UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Series 4 (Ukrainian DVD) FIN * Rock 'n' Roll Locomotive (Finnish DVD) IN * Oliver Owns Up and Other Stories GER * Friends Help Friends DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 1 NL * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, Percy and Gordon * Merry Christmas! PHL * Four Little Engines (Philippine DVD) ITA * The Sleeping Beauty CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 9 (Hong Kong DVD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 2 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 12 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 1 (Taiwanese DVD) }} de:Vier kleine Lokomotiven es:Cuatro Locomotoras he:ארבעה קטרים קטנים (פרק) ja:がんばりやのスカーロイ pl:Cztery Małe Lokomotywy ru:Четыре паровозика Category:Series 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations Category:Direct-to-Home Video